<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Twilight by fullsungazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249763">Like Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsungazer/pseuds/fullsungazer'>fullsungazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, how to tag, porn with potential plot i guess, wow okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsungazer/pseuds/fullsungazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was sent to a convention in Paris and caught the Paris syndrome; he is bored, homesick and totally unmoved by the city of love. Not until he met a handsome stranger who eats cake for lunch. </p><p>oh but hey,  there’s more to him than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeong Yunho’s college was sending him and his classmates to Paris, France for a business convention on forensic psychology and how it plays in the cases and the courtrooms. They would be meeting with important professors, doctors, and psychologists during those days.<br/>
<br/>
There were twenty-eight of them in all, but only thirteen had enough money to afford it, Yunho being one of the thirteen. He had never been to France before, but he did not appear to be as thrilled as the others. He had no qualms about seeing the Eiffel Tower or the Arcde Triomphe; he might see the Cathedrale Notre-Dame de Paris, but even that would be 'if' he felt like it.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His hotel room was stationed with everybody else. They drew straws to pick roommates, and luckily Yunho’s got the sloppiest fellow. The man wanted to find the nearest bar, get wasted, and pick up chicks. How delightful.<br/>
<br/>
Throughout the first day, Yunho had to put up with elbow nudges and sexist comments such as "I'd hit that". He took careful notes on the first day because he knew most of it would be repeated the next, giving him an opportunity to day-dream. His classmates went off to the bars to get, as they so eloquently stated, "fucking plastered".</p><p>Yunho on the other hand, remained at the hotel and decided to dine at the restaurant that was on the same floor as the lobby. There were only a few people inside. Mostly touring couples snuggled together under candlelight. Not wanting to be in the center of the romantic circle, he chose the bar but did not order any alcohol.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was then he was accompanied by a man with a dirty blonde hair, with a sharp undercut while fleecy bangs rest on his forehead. He’s wearing dark jeans, some casual trainers, and a black jacket on top of his thin white shirt.  Like Yunho, he did not order alcohol but black tea. Yunho ignored him at first, but it was near impossible for some unknown reason. He ordered a piece of cake that he would have trouble pronouncing. The piece was as thick as his fist and filled with cream, strawberries, and a soft vanilla sponge cake. He must have been staring because he caught the other man's eye.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ce gâteau est délicieux," the man said, taking another bite. Yunho was surprised of the deep, gruff voice that resonated from the other.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Uh</em> Je n'aime pas de gâteau," Yunho answered, choosing his words carefully; he was not very fluent in French, yet.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man smiled at him, and Yunho realized he was quite...handsome. "You're not from around here," he said in Korean, "Your accent gives it away."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uh, yes," he answered, "So you speak my language too?" The man nodded. Yunho smiled and fiddled with his napkin. "That makes it easier for me."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you here for the convention?" The brunette nodded. "And how are you enjoying your stay here in Paris?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I haven't been able to do much," he said, "Sight-seeing alone isn't quite as nice."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man cocked his head slightly. "Are you alone?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No, my classmates are with me, but we are hard to get along."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I see."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yunho looked at him and smiled, noticing he had finished his cake and was enticingly licking the remnants off his fork. "I’m Mingi," he said.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yunho," he said and shook Mingi’s hand quite hesitantly.<br/>
<br/>
"Tell me about yourself, Yunho-ssi."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And so Yunho did. He told Mingi about his home in Seoul and that he is attending law school as a second degree. He spoke freely about his childhood, including the bullies and his mother. He even talked about Soobin, his current boyfriend whom he had an argument with before he departed for France.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It wasn't an actual argument," Yunho said, fidgeting again with his napkin, "It takes two people to be in an argument. Soobin is younger than me. He gets frustrated a lot, is all. He works very hard."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yunho , a naturally closed person, was quite surprised at how easily he was able to talk to Mingi, and Mingi listened. The words flowed so easily, and he seemed to be truly listening. Unfortunately, the night had to end. Upon realizing how late it was, Yunho said goodbye and left the restaurant. He felt more comfortable now, as if he had released a heavy load off his chest; perhaps that was all he needed, a way to vent out. He mentally thanked Mingi for being such a good listener, and perhaps they would meet again before he left.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And they did.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next day, Yunho came down to the restaurant again, and there sat Mingi in the same seat as before. Needless to say, Yunho felt quite pleased to see him wave him over. They ordered their food—strawberry cake for Mingi again--and Yunho told him more and more than he had ever told anybody so quickly.</p><p>They talked about the books they've read and about law, of course. Mingi was quite intelligent, but 'quite' was not giving him enough credit. His ideals and philosophy is so strong and passionate. They even debated over some of their opinions, and it was entertaining. When he spent his time with Mingi, he felt much more relaxed. He could even put up with his roommate's hogging of the shower and leaving beer cans lying about. After he attended the morning convention, he would spend the rest of the day, sitting at the bar, talking with Mingi.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But something began to happen. He knew he only had two days left in France. Did he really want to spend all his time with one man?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yes, he did actually. But while he listened to Mingi talk, he was becoming aware of one fact that was slowly rising; he was becoming infatuated with the man. Mingi was not as open as Yunho had been, but did that really matter? Most likely, they would never see each other again. It was sad, really. He was really starting to like the guy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Tomorrow is your last day here, isn't it?" Mingi asked, stirring his tea that was currently drowning who knows how many sugar cubes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes," Yunho answered, frowning into his cup, "I'll be leaving early tomorrow. I probably won't get to see you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hmm." Mingi stood up from his seat. "It wouldn't be right for you to have only memories of this restaurant, Yunho-ssi," he said and grabbed Yunho’s hand, "Let's have a change of scenery, shall we?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He led him to the elevator and to the floor, then to a staircase for the room. They ignored the ‘No Entry’ sign written in both French and English. They stepped out onto the rooftop. Cool, crisp air made Yunho shiver. It was evening and the sky was alight with colors of pink, blue, and orange as the sun was about to set. Mingi walked out to the edge where only a foot high slab of concrete stopped him from falling to his doom. He looked back at Yunho, the sun's rays delicately out-lining his features.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He held his hand out. "Yunho-ssi, you must see this. Paris is very beautiful."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Though he was an acrophobic, he took a step closer and looked over the edge at the city. It was indeed beautiful, but after his vision began to spin, he had seen enough. Besides, Mingi was beautiful enough to look at in his own way. His sun-kissed skin, pink plump lips, handsomely defined face. Definitely a wonderful sight, better than Paris has to offer.<br/>
<br/>
 Then suddenly, Mingi took a step on the slab of concrete so he was standing on the edge.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey!" Yunho cried out, "Don't do that! You could fall!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mingi blinked at him, then took a step back down to safe ground. "Were you worried I was going to fall, Yunho-ssi?" He walked over to the other. "You must like to look out for people. Thank you." Mingi stood in front of him and kissed Yunho tenderly on the cheek.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And before they knew it, they were lip-locked. One of Mingi’s strong arms pulled Yunho in by the waist, another hand on his cheek. Yunho’s hands clenched at his sleeves while his head slightly cocked, giving more room for Mingi's warm lips. A pink tongue coursed its way into his mouth; Yunho shyly sucked on it like a piece of candy with saliva dribbling from the side of his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Yunho moaned against Mingi's mouth when his tongue was gently bitten down on. Their hips ground painfully against the other with their crotches rubbing against the others thigh. Mingi gripped his bum, pulling him closer. Heat pooled between their legs, causing their jeans to fit uncomfortably tight. Then Mingi’s teeth nipped at his jaw, neckline, and throat. "M-mingi,” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. He had a boyfriend back home, but Mingi's body was too inviting and the angel on his shoulder had failed to show up. One of the blonde’s hands went up inside his shirt and lifted the fabric up higher. His nipples were already perky from the chill. He took one of the pink buds in his mouth, sucking on it and lapping at it with his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hnn!" Yunho flinched, "W-We can't do that here..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mingi’s other hand dipped behind Yunho’s, ignoring the silent protests the brunette moans out, hands sneaking  into his trousers where he gripped firmly at the cooled tush.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"N-not here..."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finally Mingi lifted his head, letting go of the nipple in his mouth with a small pop. “Sure, my room doesn’t expect any others besides myself.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yunho smiled and the two went back inside the heated building. He followed the other male back into the elevator before Mingi became impatient and began nibbling on his ear lobe. His hand touched the front of Yunho’s pants. "You're hard," he whispered in his ear.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Slender fingers groped his crotch. "As are you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He would have been taken by the man right there if the doors had not opened to the floor Mingi had pressed. He followed him down the hall and into one of the rooms. It was just like Yunho's only with one bed. As soon as the door was shut, he spun Yunho around and kissed him again, knocking him against the wall. More tongues lapping and saliva swishing between their mouths. Yunho moaned, lips vibrating against Mingi's.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ah!” Yunho moaned again, sensitive, as Mingi sucked on the neglected nipple earlier.<br/>
<br/>
" I don’t have…<em>shit…</em>don’t have -”  <em>Lube,</em> that’s what he meant. He sounded out of it already, almost brainless. Yunho blushed at his own statement but he was hoping Mingi gets the message.  On the other hand, Mingi finds it so cute to resist.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
"It's okay," he said, unbuttoning the other’s jeans. "I'll make you wet."<br/>
<br/>
He took out the man's cock, still mostly soft and he stroked it gently. The sounds of Yunho's moaning made Mingi more aroused. He pressed his lips against the base and nibbled the foreskin. He worked it with his tongue, leaving a trail up to the head. His hand still stroked the shaft as his lips circled the head. His tongue licked the slit, tasting the fluid that began to ooze. He licked down the vein to his balls and took one of it into his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah!" Yunho panted. He spread his legs wider for more access. Mingi rearranged himself so he was behind Yunho now. His tongue darted inside him while his thumbs spread his cheeks apart for better access.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As Mingi licked his hole, he stroked his own cock. The clear juice was wetting his hand, acting as its own lubricant. Yunho clenched when he felt Mingi's hot, wet muscle against his opening, but cold finger spread him apart.</p><p>"M-mingi," the Yunho gasped, "I-it feels odd,"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But Mingi continued. His fingers coated themselves with the pearly precum and swirled and coated his puckered entrance. Yunho licked his lips and grabbed hold of the vanity to keep himself upright. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A long finger pushed inside him and Yunho moaned. The finger worked him, exploring his insides and digging deeper. Then another one. He grabbed the vanity dresser with both hands to keep himself from falling over. He swallowed and saw his silhouette in the mirror. Is this what Mingi liked? Doing it in front of a mirror?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Saliva dripped from his mouth and dribbled down his chin. And then Mingi pushed into him. "Ngh!” <br/>
Oh, Yunho felt so warm and tight inside his fingers. He wasn't properly lubed, but he couldn't wait anymore. So hot...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Does it hurt too much?" Mingi whispered.<br/>
Yunho panted and swallowed his drool. "Only a little," he answered, "Keep going."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He moved against him, hips moving steadily and slowly. God, it felt so good. Mingi lifted up Yunho’s leg from under the knee as he continued to thrust in and out of the man while his other hand held him steady at his hips. Yunho gripped the dresser with both hands and moaned with each thrust. His hair stuck to his forehead.<br/>
<br/>
Mingi breathed into his ears, licking the lobe as he continued thrusting.  “Does it feel good Yunho?” He couldn’t agree more that his head shook violently. Mingi’s husky voice, chanting dirty nothings on his ears drives him crazy.</p><p>“So fucking good around me,”<br/>
<br/>
"F-fuck Mingi…so close...” He removed one of his hands from gripping the dresser and began to pump his own cock in tune with Mingi's rigid thrusts. His back arched and moved with each thrust inside him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Yunho cried out as his hips violently jerked. His orgasm screwed his eyes closed and his seed shot out in spurts. Mingi pulled out of him so he would not cum inside him; Yunho was still panting, and he looked quite beautiful.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They did it more times throughout the night. Against the sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony. Yunho's back was against the cold glass with both arms wrapped around Mingi's neck. One leg was wrapped around Mingi's waist and other was on its toes, keeping him up. His cock rubbed against their stomachs. And then he threw his head back and dry-came, having nothing left in him, only a clear substance. He almost cries over the sweet torture of overstimulation and Mingi soothes him with soft kisses while rubbing his trembling hips tenderly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They did it in the shower as they cleaned themselves off. Their bodies were starting to become exhausted so it mostly consisted of making out with lazy tongues while they stroked each other.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ironically, the bed was only used when they were too tired to continue and fell asleep. Yunho didn't see Mingi in the morning. Instead, he woke to an empty bed and only twenty minutes to find his classmates. On the plane, he listened to his roommate's stories and questions about why he didn't return to the hotel room. Yunho never told him why. He remembered Mingi very clearly even when he returned to Korea and to his lover.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Months passed and Mingi was never seen. Their one night together was all but a memory in Yunho’s mind. Routine went back to normal.</p><p>Choi Soobin, his boyfriend of almost two years is a lawyer turned federal investigator. He’s got a nick to most of his cases and apart from his natural charm and talent, Yunho believes he really works hard for it. But apparently, most of their colleagues say otherwise. Soobin’s father is the deputy commissioner for the city’s metropolitan police. High profile cases are easily endorsed administratively, earning him a lot of credit to his advantage.</p><p>Soobin is also extremely competitive and they argue a lot because of it. He always aims to be on top of his game and there’s nothing wrong with that. In fact, Yunho has always been genuinely proud of his growth and has sworn that he will always be there as his pillar of support. They were really good friends before they became lovers and it is something Yunho has always been thankful for or their relationship might have never worked from the beginning. He just wished Soobin to bury his ego and insecurities away. He also wished for his boyfriend to be supportive of him and his needs as well.</p><p> </p><p>One day, their office received a notice that a top ranking security and investigation agency will join them on a series of kidnapping and murder cases Soobin has been working on for months. It gave him immense pressure especially when he learned that a very familiar name in the business -a sworn rival, would actually join him in one of his biggest cases yet. He was greatly displeased by knowing that once this <em>very competent</em> person steps in, his pride and credibility will be in jeopardy.</p><p>To make his boyfriend feel better, Yunho decided to take him out to dinner. After returning from the bathroom, he saw Soobin talking with a man almost as tall as him. He could not see the man's face but he could tell Soobin was wearing a false friendly smile.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He noticed Yunho and stood up. "Yunho, I want you to meet someone. This is Song Mingi.  He's helping us with the investigation. Mingi-ssi, this is Jeong Yunho."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man turned around and smiled. "Hello,Yunho-ssi, ”  He shook Yunho's hand firmly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yunho did not say anything but looked at him dumbly. Either because the other looked so handsome with his hair pushed back, or because of the intimate memories that kept pouring in that he thought he have already left in Paris for good.</p><p>“It's nice to meet you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah yes apologies for this nasty interlude &gt;.&lt;<br/>i just took a short break from my ongoing yungi work<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956367/chapters/63095230"> Cascade Dreaming </a><br/>it is a story that is quite a lot to take in but i hope you would check it out too :)</p><p>thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>